High frequency plasma generation is widely used in equipment for depositing or removing thin films. Typically, the high frequency is 13.56 MHz, with the applied currents going up to 50 A. To be able to switch such high currents, the switches must meet special requirements. Illustratively, one such requirement is an arcing resistance of 10 kv when open.
Several examples of high-frequency equipments are already known which are fitted with electrodes to which high-frequency power is applied (J. Electrochem. Soc. Solid State Science, vol. 114, #5, 1967, pp 505-8); U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,137; J. Vac. Sci. Technol. vol. 5, #3, 1987, pp 647-51), however no switches are being described therein whereby large, high-frequency currents are switched onto or off an electrode.